Yo un Vampiro y tu un Lobo que importa Te Amo!
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: Akihiko un gran y poderoso vampiro heredero al trono de los sangre pura un dia en su aburrida eternidad rescata un pequeño niño de unos vampiros que iban a abusar de el, aquel niño resulta ser un hombre lobo que le roba el corazon. Escapo renunciando a su trono solo por proteger al pequeño cachorro, y eso le traera varios problemas


**Capitulo 1:El Pequeño Cachorro de Lobo**

Usami Akihiko uno de los más poderosos y famosos vampiros que existen. Además de imponente presencia y gran atractivo tiene gran ingenio con el cual se ha mantenido con vida de varios intento de asesinato por ser un "Sangre Pura" y próximo heredero a un trono que ni siquiera quiere.

Se dedica a escribir novelas para pasar el aburrimiento de la vida inmortal y todo eso, pues francamente el no encuentra sentido a eso. Su siempre compañera es la soledad, siempre le acompaña, el nunca ha tenido a alguien que le reemplace, nunca ha sentido eso llamado "Amor" a pesar de renombrarlo en sus novelas

Salió de su palacio del que su padre le mantiene por las cuestiones del heredero, fue a Caminar entre un espeso bosque que estaba en la parte trasera del castillo, se adentro, esperando que pasar un venado una ardilla cualquier animal para entrenerce. Sus pensamientos fueron completamente interrumpidos por escuchar una especie de llanto y un olor a sangre, la cual no supo identificar bien

Fue con calma hasta donde se emitían los sonidos y el delicioso olor, cuando lo llego encontró a un pequeño niño el cual tenía muchas heridas, aunque francamente no le vio el rostro y era rodeado por varias personas, las cuales noto que eran vampiros, 3 en total

-A-ALEJENSE-gritaba el niño llorando

-Quédate quieto-dijo uno de los 3 vampiros agarrándole la muñeca

-Anda, será rápido-dijo otro empezando a romperle la ropa, el ultimo se limitaba a detener los movimientos del pequeño

-Que están haciendo?-dijo Akihiko haciéndose notar, los tres vampiros se paralizaron

-A-Akihiko-sama-tartamudeo uno

-Que hacían?-volvió a preguntar esta vez con un tono más fuerte haciendo que el niño llorara mas debido al susto

-…-Ninguno de los tres respondió

-Definitiva mente no valen nada…-de un solo movimiento los mato a los tres, llenando de sangre al niño que estaba ahí-Estas bien?-pregunto con cierta indiferencia, fijándose por primera vez en el pequeño, al verlo se quedo embobado, tenia cabello café y ojos verdes aunque algo opacos de tanto llorar, embobado trato de acercarse pero le huyo con miedo

-N-no me hagas daño…po-por favor…-lloro muerto de miedo el pequeño niño, Akihiko con extrema rapidez lo cargo en sus brazos como si fuera un bebe

-Qué edad tienes-pregunto con suavidad, el niño se calmo un poco

-cin-cinco-titubeo

-Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto viendo como se calmaba

-Misaki…-dijo ya calmado, Akihiko le vio fijamente y Misaki a él, Akihiko solo pensaba en ese momento en lo lindo que era el niño y en lo bien que olía su sangre…pero estaba seguro de que esa sangre no era de un vampiro, pero no estaba seguro de que era

-Que eres?-pregunto suavemente acariciando el cabello del pequeño

-Hombre lobo…-dijo sintiendo las caricias del mayor, este solo se sorprendió un poco, jamás había visto uno, solo había leído de ellos

-Enserio?-dijo con curiosidad empezando a caminar rumbo a su castillo

-A-adonde vamos-pregunto nervioso-Ma-mama me dijo que co-corriera-dijo el pequeño tratando de soltarse del agarre del mayor

-Pero donde esta, solo te huelo a ti, a más nadie-dijo el mayor bajando al niño, ya estaban casi al frente del castillo, en la salida del bosque

-E-ella…

-Esta con tu papa?-pregunto poniéndose a la altura

-Si…-dijo triste, al borde del llanto

-Pero donde están?-Pregunto Akihiko

-N-no se…-empezó a llorar, Akihiko sintió un débil olor a sangre, que olía un poco parecido al de Misaki, prefirió obviar eso y volver a cargar a Misaki

-Tranquilo, te quedaras conmigo-dijo caminando y entrando al castillo

Misaki lo miro dudoso para luego acurrucarse en los brazos de aquella persona, su olfato no era muy bueno de lejos pero de cerca si, empezó a oler a Akihiko, olía a tabaco junto con otras cosas, el olor era muy bueno he hipnotizaste para él, se fue quedando dormido pero sin querer dejo salir unas pequeñas orejas y cola de lobo, Akihiko lo noto cuando iba a entrar a su habitación, le hacía mucha gracia ver como movía sus orejas, antes de que entrara a su cuarto alguien lo detuvo

-Akihiko-lo llamo Fuyuhiko, por decirlo así el rey de los vampiros-Que hace esa cosa aquí?-señalando a Misaki

-Mira si quieres discutir algo conmigo lo hacemos en privado, no estoy como para soportar tus discursos-dijo entrando a su habitación ignorando a su padre el cual estaba con la boca abierta

-Desde cuando me hablas así?-pregunto autoritariamente

-Desde que no me dejas salir de este maldito lugar, ya tienes a Haruhiko que importa si yo me voy, déjale las cosas a él-dijo con indiferencia mientras ponía a Misaki en su cama y le ponía algunas vendas

-Te pusiste así por ese maldito animal-dijo viendo con desprecio a Misaki

-este "Maldito Animal" fue separa de su familia por vampiros que estoy seguro que están a tu mando-le ataco a su padre

-Akihiko, son lobos son enemigos nuestros, qué más da que se muera una que otra familia-dijo restándole importancia

-Por dios, es un niño de 5 años, que ya ni siquiera tienes sentido común! No puede ni con un gato que daño nos podría hacer?!-le espeto Akihiko furico-Me lo pienso quedar y punto final-dijo dispuesto a echar a su papa de la habitación

-Si te quedas con ese animal te largas de aquí y dejaras de ser un príncipe-le amenazo Fuyuhiko ya sin saber que mas hacer

-ME IMPORTA UN COMINO, NO HE QUERIDO ESTAR AQUÍ DESDE QUE TUVE 14 AÑOS, EN EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE DEJASTE A MI MADRE MORIR, VE SINTIENDOTE FELIZ ME LARGO EN UNA HORA-saco a su padre del cuarto y azoto la puerta con fuerza despertando al pequeño lobito-Perdón te desperté?-dijo acercándose, Misaki tembló levemente-No te asustes yo no te hare nada-le acaricia las orejas y Misaki mueve la cola ante el contacto

-S-señor…-es interrumpido

-Me llamo Usami Akihiko, llámame como quieres-le da una amable sonrisa

-Usagi?-pregunto y Akihiko con una pequeña risa asintió, no creía que hubiera un significado escondido en su apellido-Nee…donde estamos? Aquí no hay vampiros verdad?-pregunto inocentemente, Akihiko se tenso-Mama y Papa dicen que tengo que correr de ellos por que son malos conmigo-ladeo la cabeza y mueve su cola juguetonamente

-No…no todos los vampiros son malos-dijo Akihiko sentándose en la cama

-A no?-pregunto dudoso

-Tu crees que yo soy malo-pregunto dejando ver sus colmillos

-N-no…-dijo un poquito nervioso

-Anda, yo no te hare nada-le acaricia el cachete-Ahora nos vamos a una casa que tengo en la ciudad si?-pregunto levantándose y sacando maletas

-No vives aquí?-pregunto bajándose de la cama y persiguiéndole, Misaki se veía muy pequeño al lado de Akihiko(de 28), lo que le causaba gracia

-No, te traje para venir a buscar mis cosas he irnos a otro lado, donde hay humanos-le dijo guardando su ropa

-Pe-pero los humanos son malos-grito el niño-E-ellos me querían quitar de mi mama y mi papa-dijo con lagrimitas en los ojos

-Tranquilo yo te protegeré siempre-dijo besando la frente del niño

Termino de guardar su ropa con gran eficacia, con chasquido de dedos esta ya no estaba, asombrando al cachorrito, Akihiko le cargo hasta la salida del gran castillo, ya afuera lo dejo caminar, dándose cuenta de que no tenia zapatos, justo cuando lo iba a cargar de nuevo Misaki le negó con la cabeza

-Yo puedo ir solo con el frio-dijo e inmediatamente se volvió un pequeño cachorro de lobo, enterneciendo a Akihiko, justo cuando iban a caminar una flecha rozo a Misaki espantándolo

Akihiko busco el origen encontrando a su padre con un arco en mano, movió sus labios para luego irse con Misaki tranquilo, Fuyuhiko solo frunció el ceño y rompió el precioso arco

-_"te dije que me iría y no me detendrías, me quedare con el quieras o no"-_Dijo Akihiko

Fuyuhiko solo pensaba en la manera de traer a Akihiko de vuelta y si tenía que eliminar a ese perro faldero lo haría sin dudarlo

-Maldito animal-susurro

-o-o-o-o-En la Ciudad de Tokio-o-o-o-o

Akihiko por asegurarse se fue algo lejos de donde nació, y ese lugar era Tokio donde tenía un gran departamento esperándole, justo cuando faltaba poco para llegar se dio cuenta de un detalle, Misaki veía al piso y su cola la mantenía entre sus patas, rio para sus adentros y se dirigió a un callejón oscuro a donde Misaki le siguió

-Misaki….No puedes quedarte viendo al piso, mira hacia el frente, si pasa algo yo te salvo-le dijo rascándole la cabeza

-Ha-hai-dijo apenado

Al salir Misaki presto más atención a su entorno, viendo grandes letreros iluminados y otras cosas, quedando fascinado, veía todo con emoción cosa que no paso desapercibida por Akihiko el cual sonreía, pero paso algo, una persona se dio cuenta de Misaki y lamo a control animal el cual llego al instante, Akihiko lo noto pero Misaki no el cual seguía fascinado con todo, se percato fue cuando sintió algo rodeándole el cuello

-Ven aquí-le dijo el hombre formido que le había puerto una especie de collar con un gran bastón para sostenerlo

Misaki empezó a ladrar con fuerza buscando a Akihiko con la mirada, sentía miedo, recordando las palabras "Yo te salvo", sintió como le quitaban aquella cosa del cuello, cuando se vino a dar cuenta Akihiko tenía sus ojos rojos mientras veía a los ojos al hombre que le sostenía

-Y aquí no hay ningún lobo-dijo con voz hipnotizarte, mientras se alejaba lentamente al igual que Misaki

Después de entrar al edificio y al departamento el cual era ridículamente grande, Misaki volvió a su forma y vio todo con gran ilusión

-Esta es tu casa?!-pregunto Misaki emocionado

-Si, aquí es donde viviremos los dos si Misaki?-dijo abrazándolo

-Si-dijo devolviendo el abrazo con sus pequeños brazos, Akihiko abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y lo abrazo aun más fuerte, sintiendo un agradable calor inundarle , se sentía tan bien, no quería dejar de sentirlo

-Misaki…Promete que te quedaras conmigo-le dijo el mayor con seriedad

-Prometo estar con Usagi-san siempre-dijo sonriendo, Akihiko le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, un muy pequeño rose que casi no le podría considerar un beso pero…era un beso

-…_Que ternura-_Pensó Akihiko

Así se mantuvieron en su nuevo hogar, Akihiko aunque era vampiro le gustaba todo tipo de comida, aunque era más malo que la palabra cuando se trataba de cocinar, por esa razón Misaki el cual aun con esa pequeña edad hacia la comida con ayuda del mayor claro esta(le alcanzaba las cosas altas).Akihiko al ser tan adulto y de buena educación le iba enseñando a Misaki poco a poco el cual mantenía el paso. Misaki Salía pocas veces, debido a que no sabía manejar muy bien lo de ocultar sus orejas y el tenerlas escondidas le incomodaba, además de que salir como un lobo llamaba la atención y eso causaría problemas.

Akihiko a pesar de ser un adulto maduro de 225 años, era muy infantil cada cosa que veía que le podía servir a Misaki la compraba sin importarle el precio. Tenía su trabajo como escritor y un montón de dinero guardado a si que… que mas uno que otro regalito, pensaba él, además de que quería consentir a Misaki al máximo, para que no tuviera una infancia como la suya, sin una familia o alguien que le quisiera. Tenía un secreto guardado, cuando iban de camino a Tokio olfateo sangre, Misaki el cual estaba distraído no lo noto pero Akihiko si, vio en dirección a aquel hedor encontrando dos cuerpos de lobos, muertos con varias mordidas de vampiro, uno tenía una especie de bolso puesto, el cual Akihiko tomo, había dentro del una foto de una familia, en la cual salía Misaki junto a sus padres y al parecer su hermano pero…no había un tercer cuerpo, supuso que escapo, dejo el resto del bolso llevándose solo la foto, cuando Misaki creciera se lo diría, no quería ver como ese pequeño y animado niño se rompiera como un cristal por la muerte de su familia

Misaki era muy cariñoso con Akihiko, ya que lo veía como un modelo a seguir y una persona muy amable sin embargo no le gustaba que Akihiko le comprara tantas cosas y es que aunque no sabia muy bien de dinero le daba pena aceptar todas esas cosas, además de que por lo general se la pasaba arreglando la casa ya que Akihiko con su trabajo y también cociendo osos de felpas bautizados como Suzuki-san por el mismo, el al ser un cachorro muy juguetón a veces jugaba un poco rudo y los terminaba rompiendo en alguna parte, en unos meses se volvió experto en costura

Ambos se llevaba a la perfección, nunca peleaban a menos de que fueran uno de los berrinches que muy limitadas veces hacia Misaki por querer salir pero Akihiko no le podía dejar salir, no quería que nadie le viera, no quería que Misaki se encariñara con otras personas que fuera el y aunque lo estaba logrando siempre hay un obstáculo en el camino

**Capitulo 1: El pequeño Cachorro de Lobo...FIN**


End file.
